О переводах Бориса Пастернака
Перейти на Заглавную страницу Вадим Николаев О ПЕРЕВОДАХ БОРИСА ПАСТЕРНАКА Борис Пастернак как писатель пользуется большим авторитетом, и эта оценка его оригинального творчества автоматически переносится на его переводы. Однако на самом деле отношение к его переводам далеко неоднозначно; многие (в том числе и я) к ним относятся критически. Мне бы хотелось показать на конкретных примерах основные недостатки переводов Пастернака. Первое, что приходит на ум, - это переходящая все границы вольность его переводов. Удивительно, но некоторые восторженные поклонники Пастернака умудряются это отрицать. Вот, например, что писала Александра Спаль в своей статье о «Гамлете» («Столпотворение», № 2): «Была наслышана в переводческом мире, что, мол, Пастернак-де неточно переводил, позволял себе вольности. Свидетельствую, что это злобная клевета. И происхождение этой лжи мне понятно. Могли изречь ее лишь те люди, кому Бог не дал поэтического таланта, кто не посвящен в таинства поэтической речи». Подобные слова трудно как-то комментировать, потому что и сам Пастернак говорил о «намеренной свободе, без которой не бывает приближения к большим вещам». Никакой, кстати, Америки он тут не открыл – такие заявления делались, еще начиная с Жуковского, и во времена Пастернака были уже банальными. Делал он и гораздо более эпатажные заявления, заставляющие вспомнить, что в молодости Пастернак принадлежал к футуристам, - возьмем, например, его заявление о том, что, переводя пьесы, он переводил не слова и фразы, а сцены и акты. Однако в таком случае получается уже не перевод, а пересказ, и не случайно немецкий режиссер Петер Штайн, поставивший в 1998 году «Гамлета» в Москве и хорошо знающий русский язык, заявил, что перевод Пастернака не имеет к подлинному «Гамлету» никакого отношения. На самом деле, конечно, имеет – по нему можно судить и о сюжете пьесы, и в какой-то степени обо всем остальном, но именно, что в какой-то степени. Тем не менее монолог «Быть или не быть» остался у всех на слуху именно в переводе Пастернака. Это не удивительно, поскольку и Смоктуновский, и Высоцкий (то есть два самых известных исполнителя этой роли у нас за последние полвека) произносили, играя, именно текст Пастернака. Один мой друг, заявив мне, что помнит наизусть монолог в переводе Лозинского, тут же принялся читать его в переводе Пастернака и очень удивился, узнав об этом. Перевод Михаила Лозинского, несмотря на некоторую его академичность, во всех отношениях лучше; он дает ясное представление о подлинном тексте Шекспира. В наиболее авторитетное, можно сказать, классическое собрание сочинений Шекспира, выходившее в 1957 - 1960 годах в издательстве «Искусство» под редакцией А. Смирнова и А. Аникста, вошел именно этот перевод (могут сказать – причина в скандале, разыгравшемся вокруг «Доктора Живаго»; да, скандал действительно повлиял на количество переводов Пастернака в этом собрании, однако в одном томе с «Гамлетом» помещены пастернаковские переводы «Отелло» и «Короля Лира»). В многочисленных полных и неполных собраниях Шекспира 1990-х годов (да и в последующих тоже), которые обычно дублируют классическое, перевод Лозинского заменен на перевод Пастернака. В составе одного из таких собраний (М.,1994) вышел том «Гамлет» в русских переводах XIX – XX веков», куда были включены переводы Андрея Кронеберга, К. Р., Анны Радловой и Пастернака, а также монолог «Быть или не быть» во всех существовавших переводах – за исключением тех случаев, когда он переводился отдельно от всего текста. В предисловии от составителя говорилось, что перевод Лозинского отсутствует «исключительно по соображениям объема и как наиболее известный современному читателю». Но наиболее известен современному читателю был тогда перевод Пастернака. Понятно, что объем определялся не составителем, что три раритетных перевода обязательно надо было опубликовать. Оставалось выбрать между переводами Пастернака и Лозинского, и исключить перевод Пастернака у составителя, видимо, просто не поднялась рука. Это часть общей тенденции, когда переводы Пастернака (из-за громкого имени) предпочитают переводам гораздо более точным и лучшим. Точно так же обстоит дело и с «Фаустом» - из-за того, что трагедию Гёте перевел Пастернак, гораздо более талантливый и точный перевод Николая Холодковского практически невозможно отыскать в продаже. Поэтому критика переводов Пастернака по-прежнему остается актуальной. К счастью, есть исключения: в 1997 году в Санкт-Петербурге был издан двухтомник пьес Шекспира, куда вошли переводы шести пьес, переводившихся Пастернаком (то есть всех, кроме «Генриха IV»), но вошли в других переводах. Это уже ясно говорит о позиции составителя – известного шекспироведа Валентины Комаровой. В 2000 году издательство «Азбука» выпустило совместно с текстом оригинала «Гамлет» в переводе Лозинского. Возвращаясь к вольности пастернаковских переводов, нельзя не вспомнить о том, что он учинил, переводя «Отелло». Всем известно, что Отелло задушил Дездемону, однако в переводе Пастернака он ее заколол. Здесь уже Пастернак перешел грань между пересказом и переделкой пьесы. Кроме того, судя по его «Заметкам к переводам шекспировских трагедий», Пастернак упрощенно понимал Шекспира. Он считал средние части его пьес (включая и знаменитую «Мышеловку») искусственными. Его примитивная трактовка «Антония и Клеопатры» как «романа кутилы и обольстительницы» в свое время побудила Михаила Донского сделать собственный перевод этой пьесы. Сведение «Макбета» к теме преступления и наказания, а также параллели между трагедией Шекспира и совершенно непохожим на нее романом Достоевского тоже не блещут особой глубиной. Понимание Пастернаком «Гамлета» основывалось на общепринятой точке зрения. Это вылилось в замечательное стихотворение, но, к сожалению, никак не сказалось на качестве перевода. Самуил Маршак, переводя шекспировские сонеты, как известно, упрощал их, избавлялся от сложных метафор, но он делал это, стремясь приблизить сонеты к пониманию массового читателя. Нет оснований считать, что Маршак сам понимал сонеты упрощенно. Пастернак своими «Заметками» дал основания к таким заявлениям. Не нужно, я думаю, объяснять, насколько разным был подход к переводу у Пастернака и Лозинского. Вряд ли кто-то поставит их в один ряд. Зато Маршака и Пастернака неоднократно ставили рядом даже буквально; в БВЛ-овский том, посвященный творчеству Шекспира, включили трагедии в переводах Пастернака и сонеты в переводах Маршака. Сам Пастернак скромно заявлял, что его взгляды на художественный перевод не представляют исключения. Но между вольностью Пастернака и вольностью Маршака – большая разница. Маршак, Вильгельм Левик и другие лучшие поэты-переводчики советской школы стремились, избегая, как и Пастернак, «дословной точности», все-таки передать пресловутый дух оригинала. Они сочиняли во многом другие стихи, но в рамках стиля, заданного автором. Пастернак же заявлял: «Наравне с оригинальными писателями переводчик должен избегать словаря, не свойственного ему в обиходе, и литературного притворства, заключающегося в стилизации». На самом деле и оригинальный писатель должен в рамках разумного прибегать к стилизации (если, к примеру, он пишет исторический роман, да и во многих других случаях), а употребление в литературе одних только обиходных слов привело бы ее к полному упадку. Пастернак и сам противоречил себе на практике: трудно представить, что он употреблял в разговоре те слова, которые можно встретить в его переводах, - например, «певун», «голизна», «стукотня», слова, не свойственные ни разговорной, ни литературной речи. Заявляя, что он стремится к «живости и естественности языка», на деле Пастернак занимался снижением стиля. У Шекспира его, по собственному признанию, раздражала «откровенная риторика», и он боролся с ней, как только мог. Строку из «Гамлета», которую Лозинский (вполне точно и по смыслу, и по стилю) перевел как «пращи и стрелы яростной судьбы», Пастернак в первой редакции переводит: «удары и щелчки обидчицы судьбы». В окончательной редакции вместо яркого шекспировского образа появился безликий штамп «удары судьбы». Так снижение стиля привело к его полному обезличиванию. Яркий пример снижения стиля – перевод слов Горацио в финале начальной сцены. У Лозинского: «Но вот и утро в мантии багряной / Ступает по росе восточных гор». У Пастернака: «Но вот и утро в розовом плаще / Росу пригорков топчет на востоке». Замена «багряной мантии» на «розовый плащ» вполне допустима и даже, вероятно, правильна (у Шекспира все не так торжественно, как в переводе Лозинского), но такие слова, как «пригорки» и особенно «топчет», безусловно, выпадают из лексического ряда. «Полноводная река в глазах» Гамлета из последующей сцены, которую Лозинский, переусердствовав, в гомеровском стиле перевел как «слез поток многообильный», у Пастернака – просто «слезы в три ручья». Опять штамп вместо метафоры. Зато в том случае, когда сам Шекспир пошел на абсолютно неожиданное снижение стиля, употребив в монологе «Быть или не быть» фразу «Ay, there’s the rub» («Да, вот загвоздка»), Пастернак, как и другие переводчики, не осмелился перевести ее точно, ограничившись банальным «Вот и ответ». Поневоле получилось, что это ответ на вопрос «Быть или не быть?», хотя в том-то и суть, что ответа на вопрос в монологе не дается. Другая особенность переводов Пастернака – употребление им многосложных слов, утяжеляющих, а то и ломающих ритм. Тяжеловесность характерна и для его собственных стихов. Даже в таком музыкальном стихотворении, как «Зимняя ночь» («Свеча горела»), есть строка, целиком состоящая из одного единственного пятисложного слова «крестообразно». В переводах это проявилось гораздо сильнее. Пастернак писал, что ритм Шекспира «отразил завидный лаконизм английской речи», что «в Гамлете ритм явственнее всего». Как же он сам передает этот ритм? А вот как: «В бесплодье умственного тупика» («И вянет, как цветок, решимость наша / В бесплодье умственного тупика»). В середине – четырехсложное слово, по краям – трехсложные. Приходилось слышать возражение, что Пастернак таким образом передавал мучительность раздумий Гамлета. Но Шекспир-то это передавал совершенно иначе: «And thus the native hue of resolution/ Is sicklied o’er with the pale cast of thought» (в переводе Лозинского: «И так решимости природный цвет / Хиреет под налетом мысли бледным»). Строка полностью выдумана Пастернаком (в предыдущей от оригинала осталось только слово «решимость») и не имеет никакого соответствия в тексте. Чисто формально ей соответствует блестящая строка Шекспира, состоящая (за исключением слова sicklied) только из односложных слов. Понятно, что по-русски этого добиться было невозможно, но легкость стиха можно (и нужно) было сохранить. Примеры употребления многосложных слов у Пастернака можно найти в большом количестве. Достаточно, например, открыть его перевод «Пролога на небесах» из «Фауста». Там встречаются такие примеры: «Безумствуют наперерыв» (два четырехсложных слова и в четырехстопном ямбе остаются только два ударения, причем в начале и конце строки; у Гёте – двусложные и односложные слова); «Вы ж, дети мудрости и милосердья» («ж», без которого прекрасно можно было обойтись, ухудшает фонетику, а в конце строки стоят трехсложное и четырехсложное слово, причем союз «и» практически превращает последнее слово в пятисложное; у Гёте эта строка завершается четырехсложным словом, но словом составным, которое фактически состоит из двухсложных: «Göttersohne» («Божьи сыны»); «Немеркнущими мыслями украсьте» (самая тяжелая строка у Гёте: количество слогов в словах 3-1-4-3, но у Гёте четырехсложное слово стоит в середине строки, а Пастернак начинает строку с пятисложного). Я не буду подробно анализировать сделанные Пастернаком переводы крупных вещей (то есть шекспировских пьес и «Фауста»), поскольку это заняло бы слишком много места. Но прежде чем разобрать переводы некоторых отдельных стихотворений, я бы хотел привести еще несколько примеров из переводов Шекспира (в первую очередь из «Гамлета»). Уже упоминавшаяся Александра Спаль, восхваляя перевод Пастернака, писала по поводу фразы Гамлета «Вы можете расстроить меня, но играть на мне нельзя»: «Для перевода английского слова fret, имеющего несколько значений… Пастернак подбирает, вернее даже будет сказать, изыскивает, термин «расстроить»… Музыкальная тема, мотив музыкального инструмента обыграны этим словом блистательно… расстроить (разладить) можно инструмент и расстроить (огорчить) можно человека. Такие счастливые находки даются лишь большому мастеру». Пастернак, по ее мнению, «ведомый дивным поэтическим наитием, находит именно те смыслы, которые ближе всего не просто по тексту, а и ближе - по образу». На самом деле Пастернак ничего не изыскивал, а просто-напросто заимствовал эту деталь у Андрея Кронеберга, чей перевод, судя по всему, лежал у него на письменном столе. Ничего плохого тут, кстати, нет: даже в оригинальных произведениях допустимы заимствования из других авторов, и это не может считаться плагиатом, если не переходит определенные рамки. К переводу понятие плагиата подходит в еще меньшей степени. Если другой переводчик перевел какую-то фразу так, что лучше некуда, зачем это портить? Допустим, перекличку часовых в начале пьесы (Long live the king! – Bernardo? – He.) Кронеберг перевел как «Да здравствует король! – Бернардо? – Он». Пастернак сохранил этот перевод и правильно сделал, поскольку никак иначе перевести просто нельзя. Неправ был Лозинский, который (явно из-за того, чтобы не повторять Кронеберга) употребил неудачную инверсию: «Король да здравствует!». Но предыдущий пример (со словом «расстроить») слишком оригинален – вряд ли можно заимствовать у другого переводчика игру слов, которой не было в подлиннике. Да и вправе ли переводчик улучшать Шекспира, приписывая ему игру слов, которой в подлиннике не было и быть не могло (потому что английское слово fret никак не может относиться к музыкальному инструменту)? Думаю, что Шекспир сказал бы в ответ на это примерно то же, что и барон Мюнгхаузен в известном фильме Марка Захарова по пьесе Григория Горина: «Я терплю, когда меня режут, но когда меня дополняют, я ору». В самом конце первого акта Гамлет произносит одну из ключевых фраз трагедии: «Время вывихнуто». Когда-то Кронеберг более чем вольно перевел эту фразу как «Пала связь времен» и (в варианте «Распалась связь времен») она стала крылатой. Затем пришла пора точных переводов. В переводе Лозинского: «Век расшатался», но гораздо точнее перевела Анна Радлова: «Век вывихнут». Пастернак, лишний раз доказывая близость своего перевода к переводу Кронеберга, предложил в одной из редакций такой вариант: Порвалась дней связующая нить. Как мне обрывки их соединить? Валентина Комарова, комментируя этот перевод, с грустью констатировала: «От шекспировского текста ничего не осталось». Действительно, ничего не осталось – как и во многих других случаях. (Справедливости ради надо сказать, что в окончательной редакции Пастернак отказался от приведенного варианта, неожиданно пойдя по пути Радловой и Лозинского: «Век вывихнул сустав»). Трудно согласиться с заявлением В. Комаровой о не только смысловой, но и грамматической неправильности строк: «Здесь трудно понять, к чему относится «их», - ведь «нить» одна». Вот именно поэтому и очевидно, что «их» относится к дням. Однако нередко у Пастернака действительно встречаются грамматические несуразности, заодно искажающие или по крайней мере запутывающие смысл. Например, Гертруда говорит в его переводе своему сыну: «Ты повернул глаза зрачками в душу…». Совершенно непонятно, чьи глаза повернуты «зрачками в душу» - Гертруды или Гамлета; больше того, скорее может показаться, что речь идет о Гамлете. Однако и в оригинале, и в других переводах четко сказано, что Гертруда имеет в виду свои собственные глаза. Такое мы находим в переводе «Гамлета», где из-за долгой невозможности постановки Пастернак (крайне нетипично для себя) сделал несколько редакций. Что же говорить о переводах других пьес? В монологе Гамлета есть строка: «Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся?» Тавтология: сны, во сне, да еще и приснятся. В английском языке сама возможность тавтологии снимается различием слов sleep и dream. В русском переводе двойного употребления слова «сон» никак не избежишь, но можно же было сказать «придут» вместо «приснятся», тем более, что в оригинале стояло слово come. Нельзя не коснуться забавных ляпов, которые встречаются в переводах Пастернаком шекспировских пьес. В начале «Гамлета» в ответ на вопрос Бернардо о том, была ли спокойной стража, Франсиско отвечает: «Мышь не шевельнулась». Так – и абсолютно дословно – перевел его ответ Лозинский, однако звучит как-то неестественно; лучше было бы перевести: «Мышь не пробежала». Но это нюансы. Как же перевел эту фразу Пастернак? «Все, как мышь, притихло». В «Ромео и Джульетте» главная героиня говорит главному герою на балу, где они только что познакомились: «Я слух склоню, но двигаться не стану». Ромео отвечает: «Не надо наклоняться, сам достану» и целует Джульетту. Из всего этого вытекает, что Джульетта, которой еще не исполнилось четырнадцати, намного выше ростом низенького Ромео, хотя он старше ее. Бывает, конечно, и такое, но в пьесе Шекспира ничего подобного не было. После того, как влюбленные тайно обвенчались и провели брачную ночь, Джульетта говорит Ромео: «Уже светает. Шел бы ты подальше» Хохот зрительного зала обеспечен: побольше таких находок – и пьесу можно было бы ставить как комедию. Этот перл говорит о том, что Пастернак, ратовавший за живой и естественный язык, бытовой разговорной речью не владел абсолютно. Перл сохранялся и в посмертных публикациях, и только в последних изданиях эта строка заменена нормальной – то ли сочиненной редактором, то ли взятой из каких-то черновых вариантов. Перейду к разбору отдельных небольших переводов, но начну опять-таки с Шекспира. Пьеса «Бесплодные усилия любви» заканчивается двумя песнями – «Весна» и «Зима». Пастернак перевел последнюю из них. Процитирую сначала перевод Юрия Корнеева, который перевел всю эту пьесу целиком. Для краткости ограничимся первым куплетом: Когда свисают с крыши льдинки, И дует Дик-пастух в кулак, И леденеют сливки в крынке, И разжигает Том очаг, И тропы занесло снегами, Тогда сова кричит ночами: У-гу! У-гу! У-гу! Приятный зов, Коль суп у толстой Джен готов. Это хорошая стилизация народной песни, стилизацией она была и в оригинале. Но Пастернак, как уже говорилось, отвергал стилизацию. Вот его перевод: Когда в сосульках сеновал И дуют в руки на дворе, И Том дрова приносит в зал, И мерзнет молоко в ведре, И стынет кровь, и всюду грязь, Заводит сыч, во тьму вперясь: Ту-гу! Ту-ит, ту-гу! Ну и певун! Вся в сале, Анна трет чугун. Как ни парадоксально, местами Пастернак даже ближе к оригиналу. Точно переданы крики совы (To-who, to-whit, to-who), слово owl вполне можно перевести и как «сыч», мерзло действительно молоко в ведре, а не сливки в крынке, слово greasy переводится как «засаленная», а не как «толстая», никакого супа у Шекспира не было. Можно было бы, скрепя сердце, простить и злосчастный чугун (на самом деле Джоан – а никакая не Анна – просто чистила котелок), если бы не рифмующийся с ним «певун», то ли придуманный Пастернаком, то ли почерпнутый им неизвестно где. «Приятный зов» в переводе Корнеева, напротив, адекватно передает шекспировское merry note («веселый звук»). Впечатляет, конечно, и «вперясь» (к вопросу о словаре, не свойственному переводчику в обиходе). Упоминание о грязи – это явная ошибка. В оригинале говорится о «плохих дорогах» (and ways be foul), но поскольку дело происходит зимой, ясно, что они завалены снегом, и грязь тут ни причем. Никакой стилизации, конечно, не вышло. Подробно сравнивать переводы 66-го сонета, сделанные Маршаком и Пастернаком, я не буду. Скажу лишь, что, несмотря на отдельные недостатки, и, главное, неправильно переданный смысл последнего двустишия, перевод Маршака очень точно передает стиль и экспрессивную интонацию сонета (редкую для шекспировских сонетов, где обычно внутренний драматизм скрыт за сдержанной формой). Главная (и, похоже, единственная) удача Пастернака – то, что он сохранил повтор в первой и предпоследней строках слов «tired with all these» («измучась всем»). Правда, переведено это словосочетание точно, но не слишком удачно фонетически. Интонация его перевода довольно вялая (по одному из определений, «тихо произносимая жалоба»), одни отвлеченные понятия (Достоинство, Ничтожество) вообще потеряны, другие вроде бы сохранены, но от ненавистной Пастернаку высокой риторики, на которой и построен сонет, ничего не осталось. Достаточно сравнить переводы шестой строки: у Маршака – «И девственность, поруганную грубо» (самая, наверное, удачная строка во всем его переводе), у Пастернака – «И честь девичья катится ко дну» (слегка олитературенный разговор старушек на скамейке о современных нравах). Последнее двустишие Пастернак перевел гораздо точнее, чем Маршак. Маршак, стараясь адекватно перевести выражение my love и не указывать точно на пол адресата, перевел это выражение как «милый друг», однако исказил мысль автора. У Маршака получилось: «Но как тебя оставить, милый друг!», то есть герой не хочет умирать, потому что ему жаль оставить друга (акцент на «я»). Тогда как у Шекспира герою было жаль оставить друга одиноким в том мире, откуда сам герой хочет уйти. Пастернак передал это верно, но с каким-то просторечным оттенком и ненужным разжевыванием смысла: «Да другу будет трудно без меня», абсолютно не сохранив стиль оригинала. Просторечных слов, неуместных в этом сонете, в переводе хватает: «мается», «впросак». Тем не менее в антологии «Английская поэзия в русских переводах» (М., 1981 – обзорных изданий такого плана с тех пор не выходило) помещен перевод Пастернака, а перевод Маршака не дан даже в приложении. Вот перевод другого, 73-го, сонета, тоже предпочтенный в этом издании переводу Маршака: То время года видишь ты во мне, Когда из листьев редко где какой, Дрожа, желтеет в веток голизне, А птичий свист везде сменил покой. За поразительным по своей корявости оборотом «редко где какой» (что-то в духе «кто-то кое-где у нас порой»), следует дикое слово «голизна». Что касается четвертой строки, то поскольку «птичий свист» назван раньше «покоя», то, стало быть, именно он «сменил покой», хотя по смыслу очевидно, что все как раз наоборот. Грамматика совершенно невнятная, потеряно и яркое сравнение опустевших ветвей с опустевшими же церковными хорами. Во мне ты видишь бледный край небес, Где от заката памятка одна, И, постепенно взявши перевес, Их опечатывает темнота. Здесь Пастернак бьет все рекорды, употребляя шестисложное слово «опечатывает» сразу после односложного. Ритм полностью изувечен, заставляя вспомнить эпиграмму Пушкина: «Что если это проза, да и дурная?». Если же говорить о лексике, то слово «опечатывает», вроде бы соответствующее английскому seals up, на самом деле отражает реалии более позднего времени, то есть это анахронизм. И «опечатывает», и «взявши перевес», и «памятка», да, кстати, и «голизна» с «певуном» - все это слова и выражения, органичные для поэтического стиля самого Пастернака, но полностью выпадающие из стиля шекспировского. Могут сказать, что Пастернак, будучи яркой поэтической индивидуальностью, не смог подавить ее в себе, занимаясь переводом. Но в таком случае ему не следовало заниматься переводом или же надо было переводить только современных и близких ему по стилю поэтов. К тому же, есть противоположные примеры. Такой самобытный (хотя и недооцененный многими) поэт, как Валерий Брюсов, переводя, стремился к точности. К сожалению, иногда он доходил до крайностей, и его перевод «Энеиды» Вергилия в окончательном варианте читать невозможно, но лучшие переводы Брюсова – например, переводы Байрона, Верхарна и французских поэтов – очень удачны. В них Брюсов не вносил элементы собственного стиля. Но вернемся к переводу Пастернака: Во мне ты видишь то сгоранье пня(!), Когда зола, что пламенем была, Становится могилою огня, А то, что грело, изошло дотла. Понятно, что пень тут появился исключительно для рифмы, но ведь можно было подобрать и не такую нелепую рифму к слову «огня». Например, «меня», как это сделал Маршак, гораздо удачнее переведший и весь сонет в целом, и третий катрен в частности: Во мне ты видишь блеск того огня, Который гаснет в пепле прошлых дней, И то, что жизнью было для меня, Могилою становится моей. Последнее двустишие в переводе Пастернака: Но это видя, помни: нет цены Свиданьям, дни которых сочтены. После всего, что было, это двустишие выглядит вполне пристойно. Но предыдущие образы ясно говорили об увядании и скорой смерти. Заключительное двустишие у Шекспира нисколько не противоречит этому. У Пастернака же, благодаря тому, что он употребил слово «свиданья» вместо слова «любовь», речь идет просто о конце романа. Выдающийся литературовед Ефим Эткинд писал, что в рассмотренном переводе «73-й сонет совсем удаляется от Шекспира и вплотную приближается к Пастернаку. Он переходит ту грань, за которой перестает быть переводом, ибо утрачивает даже и следы стилистической системы, заданной оригиналом». Перейдем к переводу «Стансов к Августе» Байрона. Сразу замечу, что это один из лучших переводов Пастернака – здесь ему удалось передать интонации автора, а значит (в какой-то степени) передать стиль оригинала. В отличие от большинства пастернаковских переводов, это стихотворение выглядит стихотворением Байрона, а не Пастернака. Там есть очень удачные места, например, строфа о высшем свете: Я ничуть его низко не ставлю, Но в борьбе одного против всех Навлекать на себя его травлю Так же глупо, как верить в успех. (Замечу, правда, что у Байрона говорилось о войне многих с одним – как говорится, две большие разницы). Немало, однако, в этом переводе того, что оставляет желать лучшего. Перевод начинается так: Когда время мое миновало И звезда закатилась моя, Недочетов лишь ты не искала И ошибкам моим не судья. Слово «недочеты», отдающее средней школой, явно не вписывается в стиль Байрона. Грамматически предложение выстроено несуразно, потому что в качестве сказуемого оказываются сразу и глагол «искала», и существительное «судья». Так же несуразно в третьей строфе построена строка «потому что я твой, а не их» («их» относится к бедам). Не пугают тебя передряги И любовью, которой черты Столько раз доверял я бумаге, Остаешься мне в жизни лишь ты. Инверсия «любовью, которой черты» абсолютно косноязычна. Слово «передряги» вроде бы относится к просторечным, но сейчас оно в разговорной речи уже не употребляется, и, когда Андрей Макаревич пел в совершенно серьезной песне: «Средь бурь и передряг / Становимся сильней», это слух не резало, потому что для современной поэзии это нормально. Но в переводе байроновского стихотворения слово «передряги» слух режет. Таких слов и выражений, нарушающих стиль (их можно назвать стилистическими диссонансами), в данном переводе достаточно: «подлог», «разлуки как нет», «кое в чем». Отдельного разговора заслуживают последние четыре строки: Есть в пустыне родник, чтоб напиться, Деревцо есть на лысом горбе, В одиночестве певчая птица Целый день мне поет о тебе. Вместо «дерево» сказано «деревцо» (как и в переводе «Фауста», причем в «Прологе на небесах», где просторечие совершенно не уместно). Слово «напиться» точно было бы связано со спиртными напитками, если бы они могли находиться в роднике. Но особенно впечатляет выражение «на лысом горбе». Все знают выражение «лысая гора», можно сказать и «лысый холм», но «лысый горб» - это нечто потрясающее. Не очень понятно так же, кто находится в одиночестве – герой стихотворения или певчая птица? Видимо, оба сразу. Перевод Вильгельма Левика лучше в поэтическом отношении. Стиль Байрона выдержан у него безукоризненно. Нетрудно догадаться, что в антологию «Английская поэзия» этот перевод не был включен, в вышедшем к 200-летию Байрона двуязычном сборнике (Байрон. Избранная лирика. М.,1988) он помещен лишь в приложении, в последующих изданиях также публиковался перевод Пастернака. Обращался Пастернак и к творчеству других представителей младшего поколения английских романтиков – Шелли и Китса. Вот начало его перевода «Индийской серенады» Шелли: В сновиденьях о тебе Прерываю сладость сна… Вновь из-за невозможности по-разному перевести слова sleep и dream (хотя Пастернак как раз и попытался это сделать), получилось довольно несуразно. Как можно прервать сон в сновиденьях? В оригинале было: «Я пробуждаюсь от сновидений о тебе во время первого сладкого ночного сна». Мерно дышащая ночь Звездами озарена. Снова четырехсложное слово с ударением на первом слоге утяжеляет ритм. Вторая строка состоит из двух трехсложных слов, причем единственные ударения падают на первый и последний слог строки. Вторая строфа переведена нормально, третья же – настолько уникально, что приходится приводить прозаический перевод. Вот что было у Шелли: «О, подними меня с травы! Я умираю, я слабею, я гибну! Пролей свою любовь дождем поцелуев на мои губы и бледные веки. Мои щеки холодны и белы, увы! Мое сердце бьется громко и часто… О, снова прижми его к своему, где оно наконец разобьется!» И вот как перевел это Пастернак: Подыми меня с травы. Я в огне, я тень, я труп. К ледяным губам прижми Животворный трепет губ. Я, как труп, похолодел. Телом всем прижмись ко мне, Положи скорей предел Сердца частой стукотне. Комментарии, я думаю, излишни. Еще одно стихотворение Шелли в прозаическом переводе: «Одно слово слишком часто осквернялось, чтобы мне осквернять его. Одно чувство слишком часто вероломно презиралось, чтобы тебе презирать его. Одна надежда слишком похожа на отчаянье, чтобы душить ее благоразумием, и жалость твоя дороже, чем жалость другой. Я не могу дать то, что люди называют любовью, но неужели ты не примешь поклонения, которое поднимает сердце ввысь и небеса не отвергают его, влечения мотылька к звезде и ночи – к утру, привязанности к чему-то вдали от сферы нашей печали?» Вот перевод Пастернака: Опошлено слово одно И стало рутиной. Над искренностью давно Смеются в гостиной. Надежда и самообман – Два сходных недуга. Единственный мир без румян – Участие друга. Любви я в ответ не прошу, Но тем беззаветней По-прежнему произношу Обет долголетний. Так бабочку тянет в костер И полночь к рассвету, И так заставляет простор Кружиться планету. Для наглядности я выделил те слова, которые имеют какое-то соответствие в оригинале. Первая строка переведена вполне точно, хотя слово «опошлено» по обыкновению выпадает из стиля и тем более выпадает из него слово «рутина». Третья и четвертая строки взяты с потолка и, очевидно, просто пристегнуты к рифмам. Надежда у Шелли была похожа на отчаянье, у Пастернака она стоит в одном ряду с самообманом, причем и то, и другое почему-то названо «недугами». Дальше опять идет полнейшая отсебятина. Герой стихотворения не мог дать того, что называют любовью, у Пастернака он не просит любви. Строки про долголетний обет можно с натяжкой считать перифразой. Бабочку (точнее, мотылька) тянуло не в костер, а к звезде (разница, согласитесь, немалая), полночь (ночь) действительно тянуло к рассвету (к утру). Две последние строки (полностью выдуманные Пастернаком) можно понять, только зная устаревшую теорию о веществе, заполняющем космическое пространство и заставляющем двигаться небесные тела. Понятно, что это никакой не перевод, а полное издевательство как над автором, так и над читателями. Пастернак мог опубликовать все это под своим именем - никто бы и не догадался, что стихотворение имеет какое-то отношение к Шелли. До Пастернака это стихотворение переводил Константин Бальмонт – достаточно вольно, но по его переводу по крайней мере можно понять, что именно он переводил. При этом Бальмонт не стал сохранять достаточно редкий размер подлинника – двустопный амфибрахий. Пастернак сохранил размер в точности, однако к чему это привело? Когда имеешь дело со слишком коротким размером, может быть, действительно, учитывая неравную длину слов в разных языках, стоит не обращать внимание на размер и идти от содержания. Стихотворение Китса «Осень» заканчивается строками: «Малиновка свистит в саду, и ласточки, собираясь, щебечут в небе». Маршак, чей перевод снова был проигнорирован составителями антологии «Английская поэзия», перевел эти строки достаточно вольно, внеся в них элегические интонации: «Малиновки задумчивая трель / И ласточек прощальный разговор». Понятно, что собираться осенью ласточки могут только для отлета на юг, почему Маршак и позволил себе эпитет «прощальный». В переводе Юрия Кузнецова ласточки «щебечут», уже «отлетая» (правда, элегических интонаций здесь нет). Пастернак перевел строки Китса так: «Ударит крупной трелью реполов; / И ласточка с чириканьем промчится». Но чирикает не ласточка, а воробей; да и реполов – это коноплянка, а не малиновка. Есть в этом пастернаковском переводе и еще одна примечательная строка: «На полосе храпишь, подобно жнице» (так сказано про осень). Надо ли говорить о том, как соответствует слово «храпишь» изысканному стилю Китса? Точное же значение слова «одонья», также употребленного Пастернаком, читателю придется искать в словаре Даля. Но особенно интересен перевод Пастернаком «Сонета о кузнечике и сверчке» Китса. Этот сонет переводил также Маршак, который (видимо, из-за тематики) внес в перевод элементы стиля своих стихотворений для детей, хотя вообще ему это было не свойственно. Но достаточно процитировать последнее двустишие: И в ласковом тепле нагретых печек Нам кажется – в траве звенит кузнечик. Тут уже недалеко до детской песенки из «Приключений Незнайки» «В траве сидел кузнечик» (не исключено, что Николая Носова вдохновил именно перевод Маршака). Интересно, что, хотя сонет Китса, как и большинство сонетов английского романтизма, написан по итальянской схеме (октава и два терцета), Маршак перевел первые восемь строк по итальянской схеме, а следующие шесть - по шекспировской (катрен с перекрестной рифмовкой и заключительное двустишие), Пастернак же – по уайетовской (итальянская октава, катрен с опоясывающей рифмовкой и двустишие). Впоследствии сонет неоднократно переводился на русский язык (в том числе таким известным поэтом, как Олег Чухонцев), и во всех этих переводах сохранена та схема сонета, которая была в оригинале. Вот перевод Пастернака: В свой час своя поэзия в природе: Когда в зените день и жар томит Притихших птиц – чей голосок звенит Вдоль изгородей скошенных угодий? Это очень даже неплохо, но дальше начинается следующее: Кузнечик – вот виновник тех мелодий, Певун и лодырь, потерявший стыд, Пока и сам, по горло пеньем сыт, Не свалится последним в хороводе. Понятно, что слово «стыд» появилось здесь для рифмы, но слово «лодырь» (рядом со своим любимым словом «певун») Пастернака никто не заставлял употреблять. Появляется некая моральная оценка бедного кузнечика, тут уже и слово «виновник» приобретает свое исконное значение – впору прямо судить кузнечика за его пение. Но возникает вопрос: кто все-таки потерял стыд – кузнечик или Пастернак? По-моему, Пастернак, потому что в оригинале, разумеется, ничего подобного не было. Не было в гедоническом сонете Китса и оттенка пресыщенности («по горло пеньем сыт»). Кузнечик там не свалился «последним в хороводе», а «отдыхал, устав от наслаждения». Заключительное двустишие Пастернак испортил диссонансным словом «треск»: И, словно летом, кажется сквозь дрему, Что слышишь треск кузнечика знакомый. Хотелось бы коснуться еще перевода Пастернаком одного из самых известных стихотворений Поля Верлена. Надо сказать, что в заметке о Пастернаке в Большом Энциклопедическом словаре наряду с переводами Шекспира и Гёте упоминаются и переводы стихов Верлена, то есть они признаны одной из самых главных переводческих удач Пастернака. В последнем сборнике серии «Мастерство перевода» крупные поэты-переводчики отвечали на анкету, где в числе прочих была просьба: «Назовите несколько самых хороших русских переводов за все времена». Морис Ваксмахер назвал в числе таких переводов и тот перевод Пастернака, о котором сейчас пойдет речь. Просто удивительно, как большой мастер, к тому же, прославившийся именно переводами с французского (в первую очередь, конечно, это касается поэзии Поля Элюара), мог не только считать удачным, но и относить к числу лучших подобный перевод: И в сердце растрава, И дождик с утра. Откуда бы, право, Такая хандра? О дождик желанный, Твой шорох – предлог Душе бесталанной Всплакнуть под шумок. Откуда ж кручина И сердца вдовство? Хандра без причины И ни от чего. Хандра ниоткуда, Но та и хандра, Когда не от худа И не от добра. Необязательно читать Верлена в оригинале, достаточно знать его стихи в переводах других поэтов, чтобы почувствовать – от авторского стиля здесь ничего не сохранилось. Это не Верлен, а Пастернак, пишущий довольно коряво на тему Верлена. Стихотворение Верлена переводилось на русский язык такими выдающимися поэтами, как Иннокентий Анненский, Федор Сологуб и Валерий Брюсов; был и перевод Ильи Эренбурга. Я приведу для сравнения перевод Брюсова, который кажется мне наиболее удачным: Небо над городом плачет, Плачет и сердце мое. Что оно, что оно значит, Это унынье мое? И по земле, и по крышам Ласковый лепет дождя. Сердцу печальному слышен Ласковый лепет дождя. Что ты лепечешь, ненастье?.. Сердца печаль без причин… Да! ни измены, ни счастья – Сердца печаль без причин. Как-то особенно больно Плакать в тиши ни о чем. Плачу, но плачу невольно, Плачу, не зная о чем. Это абсолютно другой уровень – не только переводческий, но и поэтический. Брюсов в соответствии со своими взглядами на перевод стремился как можно точнее передать смысл и интонации подлинника, и стиль Верлена передавался у него просто автоматически, что неизбежно, если только у переводчика хватает таланта и умения. В большинстве же переводов Пастернака нет ни смысла оригинала, ни стиля, ни поэзии. Я не стану утверждать, что у Пастернака вообще не было переводческих удач. Вполне прилично выглядят его переводы грузинской поэзии – возможно, потому, что он переводил преимущественно современных ему поэтов, с которыми был знаком лично. На порядок лучше приведенных примеров его переводы грузинского поэта-романтика первой половины XIX века Николоза Бараташвили. Однако и здесь встречаются знакомые стилистические диссонансы: «маету» («Соловей и роза»), «минутами хандры, когда бывало туго» («Сумерки на Мтацминде»), «толчеи» («Дяде Григолу»), «мертвечина» («Раздумья на берегу Куры»), тавтология «рыданье навзрыд» («К Чонгури»), «дележа» («Наполеон»), «я к звездам неба в подданство впишусь» («Мерани»), «любить не сущность, а ее налет» («Мужское отрезвленье – не измена…»). В самом известном из своих переводов Бараташвили («Цвет небесный, синий цвет…») Пастернак не употребил ритмических сбоев, но четвертую строку первой строфы начал не слишком удачно («Голубого не отдам»). В музыкальной версии Александра Барыкина строка, переделанная самим композитором, звучит гораздо лучше («Цвет небесный не отдам»). опубликованное добавление 2008 года - Однако можно ли судить о переводах, не зная оригинал? Знакомство с прозаическим переводом стихотворения Бараташвили о синем цвете показало, что, бесспорно талантливое, даже гениальное стихотворение Пастернака переводом считаться вообще не может! Точнее, переводом (хотя и очень вольным) могут считаться только первые две из шести строф. Слова Бараташвили о прекрасном синем цвете глаз (намек на глаза любимой, конечно, прочитывается, но прямо об этом не говорится) вдохновили Пастернака на уже собственную и абсолютно лирическую третью строфу, где упор делается не на цвет, как в оригинале, а на «взгляд бездонный твой, / Напоенный синевой» (в оригинале не взгляд был наполнен синим цветом, а цвет наполнен небом). Собственными являются и следующие строфы, причем полная отдаленность от оригинала в четвертой переходит в противоречие ему двух последних. Пастернак писал о «плачущих родных / На похоронах моих», Бараташвили же - о том, что, умерев, не увидит родной слезы. Умирающий от туберкулеза Бараташвили хотел, чтобы туман, который застелит его могилу, был принесен в жертву синему небу, Пастернака же туман вдохновил на «синий негустой / Иней над моей плитой» и на «сизый зимний дым/ Мглы над именем моим». Все это подробно разобрано Юрием Лифшицем в его статье «Синий цвет» Николоза Бараташвили в переводе Бориса Пастернака» (прозаический перевод для Лифшица сделала грузинская поэтесса Ирина Санадзе; ознакомился с ним и я.). Пастернак удачно перевел стихотворение Верлена «Томление» («Я – римский мир периода упадка»), хотя этот перевод тоже не свободен от стилистических диссонансов, и перевод Брюсова (озаглавленный «Истома») опять-таки кажется мне более успешным. Но самый удачный, по-моему, перевод Пастернака, если говорить о поэзии Верлена, – это стихотворение «Средь необозримо пустынной равнины». Казалось бы, уже в первой строке мы находим знакомую картину: односложное слово, за которым следуют четырехсложное и два трехсложных. Но на слово «средь» не падает смысловой акцент и поэтому оно, сливаясь со следующим, не ломает ритм – остальные же слова очень хорошо ритмически организованы и, главное, прекрасно гармонируют с содержанием. Встречаются отдельные удачи и в его крупных переводах. Так, при переводе монолога «Быть или не быть» почти все переводчики сбивались на словах «To sleep. – Perchance, to dream» («Уснуть. Возможно, видеть сны»). Сбивались они на слове «возможно». Лозинский, например, перевел это так: «Уснуть! И видеть сны, быть может?» Первое слово ему пришлось перенести в предыдущую строку. Пастернак решил эту проблему просто, как Колумбово яйцо, поняв, без какого слова прекрасно можно обойтись. Его вариант: «Уснуть? И видеть сны?» При переводе слов короля Лира: «They don’t offend, I say, they don’t offend» (наиболее известный перевод: «Нет в мире виноватых»; буквально: «Они не грешат, я говорю, они не грешат») Пастернак сохранил ритм и отчасти даже звучание подлинника: «Виновных нет, поверь, виновных нет». К сожалению, при том небрежном (если не сказать, халтурном) отношении к переводу, которое было ему свойственно, таких удач у Пастернака крайне мало. Очень неплохо звучит вступительный сонет Хора в «Ромео и Джульетте»: Две равно уважаемых семьи В Вероне, где встречают нас событья, Ведут междоусобные бои И не хотят унять кровопролитья. Друг друга любят дети главарей, Но им судьба устраивает козни, И гибель их у гробовых дверей Кладет конец непримиримой розни. Их жизнь, любовь и смерть, и, сверх того, Мир их родителей на их могиле На два часа составят существо Разыгрываемой пред вами были. Помилостивей к слабостям пера – Их сгладить постарается игра. Но и этот, в целом удачный, перевод не свободен от присущих Пастернаку недостатков. Здесь в обилии встречаются многосложные слова – четырехсложное («родителей»), пятисложные («уважаемых», «кровопролитья», «устраивает», «непримиримой», «помилостивей», «постарается»), два шестисложных («междоусобные», «разыгрываемой»). Правда, все эти слова хорошо вписаны в ритмический рисунок (за исключением «родителей» и «разыгрываемой»), но все-таки девять многосложных слов на четырнадцать строк – это слишком. Выпадает по лексике слово «главарей» - речь все-таки не о мафии, хоть действие и происходит в Италии. Это уже неотъемлемые черты переводческого стиля Пастернака, от которых он не мог избавиться. Заслуживает внимания совершенно уникальная (уже без иронии) строка «их жизнь, любовь и смерть, и, сверх того», состоящая из шести (!) односложных и двух двусложных слов. Это, как и в случае с переводом слов Лира, высший пилотаж, однако Пастернак подобные находки, похоже, вообще не замечал. Вслед за блестящей строкой у него следует ломающее ритм сочетание «мир их родителей». Но вот, казалось бы, бесспорный шедевр – предсмертный монолог Гретхен в «Фаусте»: На улице толпа и гомон, И площади их не вместить. Вот стали в колокол звонить, И вот уж жезл судейский сломан. Мне крутят руки на спине И тащат силою на плаху. Все содрогаются от страха И ждут, со мною наравне, Мне предназначенного взмаха В последней, смертной тишине! Однако вот что писал об этом фрагменте известный теоретик вольного перевода Иван Кашкин: «Восхищаешься: настолько это само по себе ярко и талантливо. Но с переводческой точки зрения можно ли считать эти строки в числе бесспорных переводческих побед Б. Пастернака? Нет. Ведь эти строки – не самостоятельное лирическое стихотворение, а хотя и важный, но всего лишь штрих в обрисовке образа. Даже восхищенный этим переводом читатель все же вправе спросить: да подходят ли простодушной, наивной Маргарите те большой силы стремительные ямбы, которые вкладывает в ее уста переводчик Б. Пастернак, вместо прерывистой, захлебывающейся жалобы Маргариты у Гете?» Далее Кашкин писал о «выделении детали», оговариваясь, что такой метод «не свойствен… в целом… переводческой работе… Б. Пастернака». На мой взгляд, Пастернаку это как раз было очень свойственно. Он мог достаточно хорошо, а иногда и очень хорошо перевести фрагмент большого произведения, удачно перевести строку или строфу в стихотворении, но ему почти никогда не давались переводы всего произведения в целом, независимо от размеров. Главная причина этого – то небрежное отношение, о котором уже говорилось. Яркий пример – перевод Пастернаком известного стихотворения Рильке Der Lesende: Я зачитался. Я читал давно. С тех пор, как дождь пошел хлестать в окно. Весь с головою в чтение уйдя, Не слышал я дождя. Эта строфа звучит просто гениально, но тут же начинается очередная невнятица: Я вглядывался в строки, как в морщины Задумчивости, и часы подряд Стояло время или шло назад. Как вдруг я вижу, краскою карминной В них (в часах? – В. Н.) набрано: закат, закат, закат. Трехкратное повторение слова «закат» лично у меня вызывает ассоциации с криком попугая. (Насколько лучше – и точнее, чем у Пастернака с его пятью строками вместо шести, - это звучит в переводе А. Карельского: Я вглядывался в трудные страницы, Как в потемневшие от дум глаза, И время собиралось, как гроза. Вдруг у страниц светлее стали лица, У слов стыдливей стали голоса: То вечер, вечер вспыхнул в них зарницей. Кстати, в подлиннике слово abend употреблено именно дважды, а не трижды – и не в конце строки, а в первой ее части. А. Карельский очень точно передал в своем переводе поэтическую интонацию Рильке). Далее Пастернак, сам того не желая, дает замечательную характеристику своего переводческого стиля: Как нитки ожерелья, строки рвутся, И буквы катятся, куда хотят. Поразительно, но многие, завороженные первой строфой, переносят ее прелесть на весь перевод. Возвращаясь к «Фаусту», думаю, что Пастернаку стоило оставить от своего перевода процитированный монолог Гретхен – может быть, единственно талантливое, что там было, - и опубликовать его как оригинальное стихотворение, озаглавив, допустим, «Гретхен перед казнью». Похоже, Пастернак, несмотря на громкие заявления, и сам сознавал (по крайней мере, иногда) подлинную цену своих переводов. Евгений Евтушенко вспоминал, как в 1950 году Пастернак читал в ЦДЛ перевод «Фауста». Неожиданно Пастернак прервал чтение и сказал: «Извините, ради бога, я совсем не могу читать. Все это глупость какая-то». То, что Пастернак переводил «Фауста» прежде всего ради денег, он признавал в своих письмах. Показательно также, что очень любимого им Николауса Ленау Пастернак так ни разу и не перевел. Сохранились письма, где Пастернак признается, что переводит «Фауста» второпях, дабы иметь возможность работать над «Доктором Живаго». Все это по-человечески понятно, но зачем же публиковать (и тем более в таком количестве) переводы, которые дезориентируют читателя и не делают чести их автору? С критикой переводов Пастернака выступали такие крупные литературоведы, как академик Михаил Алексеев, Александр Смирнов, Ефим Эткинд, Юрий Левин, Валентина Комарова. Н. Никифоровская посвятила этой теме обширную монографию «Шекспир Бориса Пастернака» (СПб, 1999). Ситуация начинает меняться, и переводы Пастернака реже ставятся на театральных сценах. Если раньше они активно использовались при показе иностранных экранизаций, то теперь все иначе: при показе экранизаций «Гамлета» используется перевод Лозинского, при показе экранизаций «Ромео и Джульетты» или «Короля Лира» - переводы Татьяны Щепкиной-Куперник. Надо избавляться от мифов, священных коров, от магии имени и называть вещи своими именами. Борис Леонидович Пастернак был поэтом, чье значение, на мой взгляд, изрядно преувеличено (хотя я не собираюсь оспаривать такие бесспорные шедевры, как «О, знал бы я, что так бывает…», «Гамлет», «Гефсиманский сад» и некоторые другие), средним по мнению очень многих прозаиком и плохим переводчиком - по крайней мере в своих переводах европейской классической поэзии, а именно они наиболее и известны. Необходимо понять, что громкое имя Пастернака – вовсе не гарантия высокого качества перевода. «Столпотворение», № 5, 2002. Приложение ЭПИГРАММЫ 1 Восстал я против наглой этой лжи О том, что мавр супругу задушил. Иное между строчек я прочел: Отелло Дездемону заколол. …Шекспир меня лишь чудом не убил, Своим копьем башку он мне пробил. 2 Сегодня мне приснился странный сон: Я был Ромео, страстно был влюблен. Забыл я про кровавую вендетту, Влюбился в ту же самую Джульетту. Но мне Джульетта говорит без фальши: «Борис, Борис, а шел бы ты подальше». Подумал я: «Какой кошмар, однако!», И принялся за «Доктора Живаго». 3 Как переводчик стал я знаменит. Певун и лодырь, потерявший стыд, Передавать я смысл и не пытался, Переводя, и вот я оказался В бесплодье умственного тупика. Ах, пожалейте вы Пастернака'! Категория:Публицистика